Various prosthetic devices inserted within the human body must be firmly affixed to a bone or bony structure. An object of this invention is to provide a relatively simple and strong means for affixing a prosthetic device to the bony structure of the body. Another object is to provide such a means which is strong in tension, compression and shear.